1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stalk-chopper designed to be mounted on a machine for harvesting maize and a machine for harvesting maize equipped with said stalk-chopper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machines for harvesting maize of the most widely used type comprise a supporting structure designed to be fixed to the combine harvester and carrying a plurality of harvesting units set alongside one another in a transverse direction. Each harvesting unit is dedicated to the harvesting of a row of maize plants. Each harvesting unit usually comprises a fixed framework carrying two stripper plates. Said stripper plates have respective edges facing one another that form a squeezing channel for the maize stalks. Each harvesting unit comprises a pair of counter-rotating traction rollers arranged underneath the squeezing channel. The traction rollers grip the maize stalks and draw them downwards, passing the stalks between the facing edges of the stripper plates. The cobs of maize come into contact with the top surfaces of the stripper plates and are detached from the stalks as a result of the stalks being drawn down by the traction rollers.
Machines for harvesting maize can be equipped with integrated stalk-choppers designed to carry out chopping of the maize stalks. In the most widespread solutions, each harvesting unit comprises a stalk-chopper of its own, which includes a rotary cutting device set underneath the traction rollers.